I'm ALIVE!
I'M ALIVE! est la chanson du premier générique de fin de la Saison 1 , de l'épisode 1 à l'épisode 13. Elle a été interprétée par BECCA. Cette chanson, contrairement aux autres, est entièrement en anglais. Vidéos Générique de fin Saison 1 thumb|center|335 px Version Longue thumb|center|335 px Paroles Paroles originales (anglais) Nothing I say comes out right I can't love without a fight No one ever knows my name When I pray for sun, it rains I'm so sick of wasting time But nothings moving in my mind Inspiration can't be found I get up and fall but I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE! oh yeah Between the good and the bad's You'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight And I'll sleep when I die I'll live my life because I'M ALIVE! Every lover breaks my heart And I know it from the start still I end up in a mess All my friends just run away When I'm having a bad day I would rather stay in bed but I know there's a reason I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE! oh yeah Between the good and the bad's You'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight And I'll sleep when I die I'll live my life because I'M ALIVE! When I'm bored to death at home When he won't pick up the phone When I'm stuck in second place Those regrets I can't erase Only I can change the end Of the movie in my head There's no time for misery I won't feel sorry for me I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE! oh yeah Between the good and the bad's You'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight And I'll sleep when I die I'll live my life I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE! oh yeah Between the good and the bad's You'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight And I'll sleep when I die I'll live my hard life I'll live my life 'cause I'M ALIVE! Traduction française - Je suis vivante ! Je n'arrive jamais à rien dire comme je voudrais. Je ne peux pas aimer sans me disputer. Personne n'a jamais su mon nom. Quand je prie pour qu'il y ait du soleil, il pleut. J'en ai marre de perdre mon temps, Mais rien ne bouge dans ma tête. Je ne trouve pas l'inspiration. Je me lève et je tombe mais... Je suis vivante, je suis vivante ! Oh yeah! C'est entre le bien et le mal Que tu me trouveras, En atteignant le paradis ! Je me battrai, Et je me reposerai quand je mourrai ! Je vais vivre ma vie, je suis vivante ! Chaque amant brise mon coeur, Et je le sais dès le début, Et je finis toujours par tout gâcher. Chaque fois que j'y pense à deux fois, Tous mes amis me fuient. Quand je passe une mauvaise journée, Je préfèrerais rester au lit, mais je sais qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle... Je suis vivante, je suis vivante ! Oh yeah! C'est entre le bien et le mal Que tu me trouveras, En atteignant le paradis ! Je me battrai, Et je me reposerai quand je mourrai ! Je vais vivre ma vie, je suis vivante ! Quand je m'ennuie à mourir chez moi, Quand il ne veut pas répondre au téléphone, Quand je suis coincée à la seconde place, Je ne peux pas effacer ces regrets, Je peux seulement changer la fin Du film dans ma tête. Il n'y a pas de temps pour la souffrance, Je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je suis vivante, je suis vivante ! Oh yeah! C'est entre le bien et le mal Que tu me trouveras, En atteignant le paradis ! Je me battrai, Et je me reposerai quand je mourrai ! Je vais vivre ma vie Je suis vivante, je suis vivante ! Oh yeah! C'est entre le bien et le mal Que tu me trouveras, En atteignant le paradis ! Je me battrai, Et je me reposerai quand je mourrai ! Je vais vivre ma vie difficile. Je vais vivre ma vie, je suis vivante ! Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Génériques de fin Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Anime